Una competencia fuera de lo común
by sharingankitten
Summary: Que pasaria si tu sensei te inscribiera a ti y a tu equipo en una especie de competencia!de supervivencia! y q dpronto esta se volviera realidad por accidente...y si eso no es suficiente agrega a un sasuke cariñoso ¿que se obtendra de esta extraña mezcla?
1. Sorpresas

ok primero saludos a todos los q se arriesgan a leer este fic..............jaja q por que digo eso? Simplemente por que soy nueva y este es mi primer fic

bueno ojala y les guste este capitulo(aunque este muy raro ¬ ¬)bueno espero sus comentarios y sugerencias jajaja

bueno aqui esta el capitulo...........un poco corto pero bueno

Capitulo 1

**_Sorpresas_**

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde q el equipo 7 se reunió de nuevo y, como de costumbre, esperaban a su sensei quien los había citado desde temprano y como siempre era el ultimo en llegar…..

**-Ya me aburri dattebayo! ¿Por qué siempre nos hace madrugar y el llega despues de 2 horas?-** dice naruto mientras se tira en el piso

**-Hasta q dices algo coherente Dobe-** sasuke le miraba arto a causa del retraso de su sensei

**-Teme-**

**-dobe-**

**-teme-**

**-dobe-**

**-ya cállense los dos de una buena vez!-**lanzándoles una mirada furiosa. Sakura estaba demasiado harta como para aguantar sus tontas peleas **-Naruto ya es demasiado con aguantar tus chistes tontos y uchiha que no te basta con que kakashi llegue tarde, todavía te peleas con Naruto?…… no se como puedo estar enamorada de ti- **dijo esto ultimo suspirando por lo bajo para que Sasuke no lo escuchara, lamentablemente Sasuke lo escucho claramente

**-dijiste algo Sakura?-**acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura lo cual la hizo que se pusiera muy nerviosa

**-yo ….no dije….nada….Sasuke kun-**dijo retrocediendo hasta topar con la madera del puente, ya que había sido arrinconada por el Uchiha quien se había pegado demasiado a ella

**-estas segura …por que creo que oí algo….Sa-ku-ra-** se había acercado tanto a ella que casi sentía su respiración

**-yo….-**De repente aparece una nube de humo y en ella se encontraba kakashi-gracias a kami- pensó Sakura mientras Sasuke se separaba de ella

**-hola, lamento el retraso, es q me perdí en el sendero de….-** pero fue interrumpido por Sakura

**-si, si ya sabemos ya sabemos eso…¿para que nos quería ver?-** cruzándose de brazos

**-¬ ¬ Ok Ok se los diré, habrá un torneo de supervivencia y el equipo ganador tendrá unas vacaciones a Ciudad paraíso!!!!!-**

**-mph , se equivoca si piensa que yo participaré en eso, no perderé mi tiempo… adiós- **dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar-

**-que lástima ya los anoté a los tres-**

**-y que le hace pensar que iremos dattebayo!!-**

**-Pues si ganan aparte de las vacaciones se les darán nuevas armas, equipo de práctica, se les asignara un mayor nivel de misiones y una dotación para un mes de el nuevo sabor de ramen-**

O.O O.O O.O !

**-Ok lo tomaré como un si, los veré mañana a las 6:00 am. Con su equipaje, y no lleguen tarde-** dijo lo ultimo desapareciendo en otra nube de humo

**-bueno en fin ¬ ¬ ……no puedo esperar a comer todo ese ramen! n.n -**

**-si , bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar mi maleta para mañana-**dijo despidiéndose

**-Sakura Chan es peligroso que te vayas tu sola a tu casa a estas horas, quieres que te acompañe?-**

**-no gracias naruto puedo ir yo sola- n.n**

**-Sakura Naruto tiene razón ya es tarde y es mejor que te vayas acompañada-**

**-Sasuke kun… no me pasará nada-**

**-bueno no me importa, iré contigo quieras o no- parándose enfrente de ella -ahora** vámonos-

**-jeje bueno mientras iré a comer ramen y lo cargaré a la cuenta de kakashi jaja ¬ ¬ -**

* * *

**-Sasuke kun-**

**-Mph-**

**-Etto. Gracias por acompañarme- n.n**

**-Yo….de nada -**

**-Bueno ya llegamos, ¿quieres pasar Sasuke kun?-** dijo mientras habría la puerta con sus llaves

**-Eh ….no creo que sea buena idea, además me tengo que ir, mmm… Sakura que no hay nadie en tu casa?-**

**-No mis padres se fueron de viaje y cuando regresan nunca están en casa-**

**-Mph…. Bueno ten cuidado… vendré por ti mañana temprano-**dice dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar

**-Espera Sasuke-abalanzándose sobre Sasuke y dándole un beso en la mejilla-** Gracias por traerme a casa

Sasuke al ver que Sakura se alejaba la tomó del brazo mientras se acercaba a ella y empezaba a besarla apasionadamente. Sakura al ver que Sasuke la besaba tan demandantemente empezó a corresponder el beso y despues de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire

**-Entonces te veo mañana?-**

-**Mph….. Ya sabes q si ….adios Sa-ku-ra-**

Despues de eso se retiró a su casa tranquilo y pensando en lo ocurrido…


	2. El Viaje

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**El Viaje**_

_Sakura corría de un lado para otro buscando las cosas que le faltaban __**--**__**Sasuke llegara en cualquier momento y todavía no estoy lista!- **__estaba tan distraída buscando sus armas que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sasuke quien estaba en el marco de la ventana observándola desde hace rato_

_**-hola Sakura- **__le dijo mientras bajaba de la ventana y la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a el __**-que es lo que estas buscando?- **__le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído__**- tenemos q irnos pronto-**_

_**-Sa..su…ke kun…..etto yo estaba buscando mi….bolsa con kunais-**__dijo mientras se ponia roja_

_**-esa bolsa es la que buscas?-**__dijo mientras le enseñaba la bolsa que estaba debajo de su cama_

_**-si arigatou Sasuke kun -**__dijo ella guardando la bolsa en su maleta__**-estoy lista-**_

_En esos momentos Sasuke no quería irse, no, estaba dispuesto a relajarse un poco junto a Sakura asi que ideo un pequeño plan con el que sabía que Sakura caería sin rechistar_

_**-auch… haa… me dolió-**__Sasuke se sentó en la cama de Sakura_

_**-Que sucede Sasuke kun?-**__dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke preocupada_

_**-el cuello me esta matando-**__dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cuello y se masajeaba el área para calmar el supuesto dolor_

_**-yo te puedo ayudar con eso …solo déjame ver tu cuello y relájate-**__dicho esto puso sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke mientras le daba un masaje a Sasuke que al parecer disfrutaba mucho__**-listo, te sientes mejor?-**__acomodándose al lado de Sasuke_

_**-si gracias Sakura-**__dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_

_**-ya es hora de irnos- **__dijo suspirando__**- hay que llegar temprano-**__Sakura se levanto de la cama y se puso enfrente de Sasuke_

_**-te ocurre algo Sakura? Te noto un poco….. tensa-**__dijo acercándose mas a ella y con una mirada demasiado tentadora_

_**-solo estoy un poco cansada….Sasuke kun…..no es nada-**__dijo retrocediendo hacia la pared donde minutos después era acorralada por el Uchiha_

_Sasuke se fue acercando al oído de Sakura tentadoramente __**-tranquila Sa-ku-ra……yo te puedo ayudar con eso-**_

_Dicho esto Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la besó con dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo mientras la iba cargando hasta la cama donde una vez estando Sakura en la cama Sasuke se posiciono encima de ella y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente. Al principio Sakura se sorprendió por el acto repentino de Sasuke pero luego solo se dejo llevar, especialmente cuando la lengua del Uchiha comenzó a hacer acto de presencia recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, después la lengua de Sasuke fue recorriendo el cuello de Sakura, quien estaba cegada por las sensaciones que Sasuke la hacia experimentar, pero antes de que pudiera continuar se escucho una vocecita demasiado conocida para los dos…._

_**-Sakura ya estas lista?!-**__gritaba Naruto desde la ventana_

_**-Ese dobe….. Morirá!- **__un Sasuke enfurecido estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia el Uzumaki por la ventana pero Sakura lo detuvo_

_**- Se hace tarde Sasuke kun, mejor ya vámonos si?-**_

_**-Mph-**_

_**-Vaya hasta que bajaste Sakura…..qué hacía el baka de Sasuke en tu habitación?-**_

_O.O O.O_

_**-Etto….el y yo……estábamos- **__Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa y apenada como para hablar así que Sasuke decidió intervenir…_

_**-Estaba ayudándole a buscar sus kunais…..ya cállate y vámonos usuratonkachi-**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**-Hola chicos, al fin llegaron ¿dónde estaban?-**__decía Kakashi quitando la vista de su Icha Icha para mirar a sus alumnos_

_Los tres ninjas se quedaron atónitos al ver que su sensei había llegado antes que ellos_

_**-Debo estar soñando dattebayo!, Kakashi llego antes que nosotros O.O-**__ gritaba un Naruto sorprendido__**- como es que llegó tan temprano?-**_

_**-Ehh…eso no importa ahora Naruto, están listos para irnos?-**_

_Los tres ninjas __**-Hai!-**_

_**-Muy bien abordemos el autobús- **__volviendo a leer su preciado libro_

_Naruto es el primero en subir así que rápidamente separa su lugar recostándose y ocupando 2 asientos._

_**-Naruto baka!, no agarres dos asientos solo para acostarte!- **__mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza(clásico ¬ ¬)_

_**-Tranquila Sakura, tenemos todo el autobús completo para nosotros así que deja a Naruto un rato- **__decía Kakashi guardando su libro en el bolsillo para luego sacar otro nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise mientras se recostaba en la parte trasera y comenzaba a leerlo._

_**-Aah-**__ suspiró Sakura mientras se sentaba en uno de los lugares junto a la ventana y pensaba en todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke, el cual la tenía muy confundida pero ella no se quejaba, la única pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era…¿Qué era lo que Sasuke sentía por ella? Después de todo siempre le decía que era una molestia y ahora se le echaba encima cada vez que podía, era demasiado extraño aunque no podía negar que Sasuke había cambiado considerablemente, solo de verlo cualquier chica se derretía y es que no solo su cabello te hacia mirarlo por horas, sus ojos, su boca, su torso, su espalda, su….. bueno era perfecto, tal vez después de matar a Itachi su mente estaba clara y eso era algo que en realidad la tranquilizaba por que sabía que ya no la dejaría sola, o al menos eso esperaba._

_Mientras, Sasuke también pensaba acerca de el por qué de su comportamiento hacía la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos al frente del autobús. ¿Por q habia hecho todo eso?¿Acaso se estaba ablandando?…. No eso jamás, su carácter era el mismo de siempre …pero….cuando estaba junto a Sakura se sentía totalmente diferente ….tal vez… estaba enamorado de su compañera de equipo, y es q como no estarlo, desde que estuvo ausente en esos años su amiga había cambiado mucho en cuanto a su físico, sus estrategias en la batalla, también su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente, de eso no cabe duda, pero lo q más le sorprendió fue su actitud, ella ya no era la niña que siempre le lloraba y estaba de melosa a cada momento, no, ella era distinta pero no podía negar que seguía enamorada de el, de eso estaba más que seguro._

_Asi transcurrieron un par de minutos; naruto dormido y roncando, Kakashi leyendo su icha icha y hablando con el conductor, Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos y Sasuke mirando hacia afuera de la ventana._

_Ya cansado de ver el paisaje Sasuke decidió ir donde Sakura._

_**-¿En qué piensas Sakura?-**acercandose seductoramente al oído de Sakura_

_**-Emm…..etto….yo no pienso en nada realmente jeje-** dijo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y miraba hacia la ventana para que Sasuke no lo notara._

_Lamentablemente Sasuke se dio cuenta y sonrió divertido. Tomó a Sakura del mentón sutilmente hasta que sus rostros quedaron cerca**-mph….. molesta-** sus labios se volvieron a unir en un cálido y cariñoso beso y después de unos minutos se separaron._

_**-Faltara mucho para llegar Sasuke kun?-**_

_**-Mph… probablemente, será mejor que descansemos un poco-**dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura y ella se acurrucaba en su pecho para quedar profundamente dormidos_

_Y así siguio el resto del camino hasta la isla. _

_Después de un rato Sasuke despertó aburrido a si que sin despertar a Sakura se estiró para alcanzar la mochila de Naruto y así tomar su gameboy**-jeje….talvez pueda entretenerme un rato con esto-** y así se fue jugando todo lo que quedaba de camino hasta que el gameboy de Naruto se quedó sin batería. Sin que Naruto se diera cuenta Sasuke dejo el juego en su lugar y se acomodo en su asiento de nuevo para esperar las instrucciones de Kakashi, pues ya casi habían llegado al punto de encuentro con los demás equipos solo faltaba cruzar el río y listo._

_**-Muy bien, hemos llegado, Sasuke desierta a Sakura y a Naruto… nos veremos abajo del autobús-**_

_**-Mph-**por q tenia q despertarlos él? Con Sakura no había problema pero por que rayos tenía que ocuparse de Naruto?,en fin…sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al oído de sakura y suavemente comenzó a despertarla**-Sakura…Sakura despierta ya llegamos-**_

_Perezosamente Sakura abrio los ojos se encontro con la mirada tierna de Sasuke**-mmmh….Sasuke enserio llegamos al fin?-**_

_**-Si-** le respondio mientras le daba un beso en la frente y dejaba que Sakura se levantara de su asiento**-Kakashi nos esta esperando abajo-**_

_**-Ok, Sasuke kun tu no vas a bajar?-**_

_**-Si en un momento te alcanzo, tengo que despertar** **a Naruto-**_

_**-Esta bien, nos vemos abajo-**_

_**-Dobe despierta ya llegamos-**_

_**-Cinco minutos más…aaaa!-**Naruto calló del asiento al piso al ser empujado por un impaciente Sasuke**-por que histe eso Teme?**_

_**-Que importa ahora levantate y baja del autobús, Kakashi nos espera-dandose media vuelta y bajando del autobús-**_

_**-Muy bien, ya que están todos escuchen bien… ya hemos llegado al lugar de la competencia solo falta cruzar el río y estaremos ahí aproximadamente en 15 minutos, llegando aya esperen mis instrucciones-**_

_Los tres **-Hai-**_

_**-jeje menos mal que traigo mi gameboy para entretenerme-**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_CRITICAS, CONSEJOS, FELICITACIONES....JAJA ACEPTO CUALQUIER CONSEJO PARA ESTE FIC......POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME Q LES PARECIO EL SEGUNDO CAPI_**

**_SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!GRACIAS POR LEER_**


	3. Las Reglas

Capítulo 3

**Las Reglas**

**-Dattebayo!!!!! Mi gameboy no tiene batería!! , pero si lo cargue antes de venir -**

**-Ya cállate dobe, de seguro lo jugaste en el camino y ya no recuerdas-**

**-No, si lo cargue, talvez alguien lo agarro mientras yo dormía en el autobús- ¬ ¬**

** -Q…qu…que …te hace pensar eso tonto?!- **

**-Pues, no lo se, tal vez por que mi gameboy no esta en la bolsa que lo guarde si no que estaba en otra más arriba-**

**-Rayos……me equivoque de bolsa-**

**-Que dijiste Sasuke?-**

**O.O -ee?…yo….no he dicho nada….mejor ya olvídalo-**

**-Nunca, encontrare al tonto que tomo mi gameboy y se acabo la batería o si no renunciare a ser Naruto Uzumaki Hokage de la aldea de Konoha!-**

**-Mph…. Como digas dobe……Kakashi falta mucho para llegar?-**

**-ee no ya faltan solo 15 minutos para llegar al campamento-**

**-Mph tendré que aguantar al baka de Naruto 15 minutos.….o tal vez no tenga q hacerlo- **en ese momento Sasuke decidió ir con Sakura al otro lado del bote** -Aburrida?-**

**-n.n No, solo un poco mareada….no estoy acostumbrada a viajar en bote-**

**-Mareada?**

**-si….pero solo un poco**

**-mmm…..tal vez si te distraes con algo se t quite el mareo**

**-pues si… eso es cierto pero no tengo con que distra…..- **en ese momento Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la nuca y la beso intensamente, Sakura se sentía que volaba pero se separo rápido del moreno

**-Sakura que …que sucede?-**pregunto Sasuke confundido

**-Sasuke ahora no….Kakashi sensei y Naruto pueden vernos O//O**

**-Mph no me importa- **y dicho esto Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura como si fuera la ultima vez que pudieran hacerlo, hasta que les hizo falta respirar**-ya te sientes mejor?**

**-Si …arigato Sasuke kun**

**-Muy bien….ya llegamos, bajen del bote**

Al llegar a esa isla se quedaron asombrados, era tan grande que jamás se hubieran imaginado un lugar asi, había mucha vegetación, animales exóticos, tenia un clima agradable, después de todo no seria tan malo estar en esa isla. Poco a poco fueron caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás equipos con sus respectivos senseis esperando a que dictaran instrucciones

**-Vaya al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo- **decía Kakashi mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaban Kurenai, Gay, Azuma y los demás senseis**-esperen aquí hasta que se les den instrucciones-**

**-Instrucciones, instrucciones, por que no nos dicen que hacer de una buena vez?, ya quiero comer algo dattebayo!**

**-Ya cállate dobe que me hartas!**

**- Hay Sasuke tu ni me digas nada que tu no estas aburrido ni con hambre por que te la has pasado bien juntito con Sakura chan comiéndotela a besos…..**

-**NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!- **Sakura y Sasuke furiosos y avergonzados le dieron un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto tan fuerte que casi queda hundido en el suelo de la isla

En eso que Naruto se recuperaba del golpe se vio una nube de humo y apareció uno de los ninjas que coordinaban la competencia

**-Muy bien equipos como ya sabrán están aquí por una competencia en la cual ustedes deberán superar varios retos para que así ustedes y sus equipos puedan ganar los premios que sus senseis ya les habian dicho. Como se habran dado cuenta esta es una isla enorme en la que fácilmente un ninja extremadamente tonto podria perderse fácilmente-**Todos voltean a ver a Naruto**-¬ ¬ bueno como les decía, es una isla extremadamente grande y peligrosa, asi que hemos tomado ventaja de eso y hemos colocado una pequeña base en ciertos puntos de la aldea en la que ustedes vivirán durante un tiempo hasta acabada la competencia. Bueno por ahora eso es todo, retírense a sus respectivas bases y descansen que les esperan muchas pruebas el dia de mañana- **y sin mas se desapareció en un puff

En eso llega Kakashi** - Muy bien como ya lo escucharon debemos llegar a nuestra base, así que síganme- y así comenzaron a caminar hasta la dichosa base. Sakura y Sasuke como siempre iban muy juntitos. Y después de 20 min. de caminata llegaron a su destino**

**Muy bien aquí es-dijo finalmente kakashi despues de haber salido de tanta vegetación**

**El sitio era realmente tranquilo…..era un área sin muchas plantas molestas o árboles que taparan el cielo, corría un aire fresco muy agradable, tenía 3 cabañas muy bonitas, un área de fogata pequeña, una ducha al aire libre, se escuchaban los lindos pajaritos cantan….esperen….ducha al aire libre?!!!**

**-kakashi sensei…..-**

**-Si Sakura?**

**-Por que hay una sola regadera….y por que están al aire libre y estan construidas tan solo con madera vieja y en un cubículo tan pequeño que apenas tapa lo necesario O//O?**

**-Por que es una isla-**

**-Qué!!!!…..esa es su explicación! Yo no pienso bañarme ahí y mucho menos si son solo hombres los que conforman mi equipo-**

**-Tranquila Sakura…..eso no es problema….cuando te vayas a bañar solo dinoslo y nos iremos lejos o no saldremos de nuestra cabaña hasta que termines…..además….no creo que nadie quiera verte asi…no si quieren seguir vivos jeje**

**-Pues eso no me tranquiliza mucho…..haaa en fin-**

**-bueno solo fata acomodarnos en las cabañas y por que así lo dicen las reglas una de esas 3 cabañas me toca a mi por ser su sensei-**

**-¬ ¬ debe ser una broma-**

**-Muy bien lo dejaremos a la suerte el que adivine en que caerá la moneda se quedara con una cabaña para el solo**

**-Muy bien… todos sabemos que esto esta entre tu y yo Sasuke**

**-Que y por que yo no Sakura?**

**-Por que tu pierdes en todo…………**

* * *

……………………………………………**Más Tarde…………………………………….**

**-No puedo creer que Naruto nos haya ganado…..eso es prácticamente imposible…..**

**-Tranquila Sakura……además creo que fue de buena suerte que el dobe se haya quedado con una cabaña para el solo**

**-Que? y por que dices eso Sasuke kun?**

**-Por que no tendremos que aguantar sus tonterías… o al menos no mientras estemos aquí**

**-En eso tienes razón.**

**-Y también por que aquí puedo hacerte cositas que te gusten sin que Naruto nos interrumpa**

**-Sasuke O//O no….seas tan pervertido!!!**

**-Qué? Apoco no te gustaría?- Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a Sakura seductoramente hasta que logro tumbarla sobre la cama- además …creo que dejamos algo pendiente en la mañana- y dicho esto Sasuke comenzo a besar apasionadamente a Sakura y esta se dejo hacer por el Uchiha quien comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello haciendo que Sakura dejara escapar pequeños gemidos, pero Sasuke no paro en su cuello si no que le quito la blusa y su sostén y siguió bajando hasta sus pechos lamiéndolos y dando pequeñas mordiditas- mmm….. Dime Sakura…..te gusta?**

**-S…si….Sa..su..ke…..ku…nn**

**Sasuke estaba demasiado excitado y lo estuvo aun más cuando Sakura le quito su camisa y empezó a acariciar su abdomen, pero Sasuke quería más, ambos querían más, así que poco a poco se deshicieron de la ropa que les quedaba hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron totalmente expuestos **

**-Sakura…..te deseo tanto - le dijo en un susurro**

**-Sasuke kun….yo…**

**-SASUKE , SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! Vamos a buscar algo de comer dattebayo!!!!!!!!!**

**-¬ ¬ ahora si lo mato!-**

**-Espera Sasuke kun…….NARUTO ADELANTATE TU Y BUSCA LEÑA PARA EL FUEGO OK? Te alcanzaremos luego.**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Ahora Sasuke kun …..en que estábamos?-**

* * *

**-Muy bien me toco fácil….solo ir a buscar leña para el fuego jaja que tarea mas sencilla ttebayo!**

**-Naruto a donde vas?**

**-A hola Kakashi sensei… yo voy a buscar leña para la comida**

**- A si? Y donde están Sasuke y Sakura?**

**-Eeeee todavía están en la cabaña creo que estaban peleándose o algo asi por que se oían ruidos muy extraños….en fin… ya me voy Kakashi sensei**

**-Esta bien Naruto……pobre Naruto inocente jaja… peleándose… ese par esta en una guerra y no precisamente de golpes….**

* * *

**-Aaaaahhh Sasu…ke…kun…. más… más….aaaahhh**

**-Mmmmmm Sakura…..haaaa….. Ya…..casi……….aaaahhhhhh!**

**Solo tres embestidas más y llegaron al clímax, Sasuke se acosto al lado de Sakura mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban **

**-Te gusto?**

**-Me encantó Sasuke kun……haa debemos vestirmos para ayudar a naruto con la comida**

**-Mph ese dobe puede esperar**

**-Pues si pero no vaya a salir con una de sus tonterías **

**-Tienes razón….Vamonos**

**Se vistieron y salieron a ayudar a Naruto…….definitivamente esta hiba a ser una competencia mue interesante….y no precisamente por los retos………………..**


End file.
